


Dream Team Fluff Refreshers

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: Dream Team Fluffy One Shots [1]
Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, George needs hugs, Hugging, No angst seen here, tags may update as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Fluff shots of literally anything Dream Team themed. There is a lot of angst in this fandom and not enough fluff to balance it out. I am trying to restore that balance.Meant to be mind bleach after reading too much angst.Requests OPEN
Series: Dream Team Fluffy One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824388
Comments: 26
Kudos: 145
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	1. Requests OPEN

Hey y'all, due to the disproportionate amount of angst in this fandom, I figured I could throw some fluff in here.

Disclaimer: I've never written fluff before, I've not written much of anything before. Figured one-shots would be a nice way to try again to introduce myself to the art of writing. 

Requests are open, and I hope to put the first one up today. 

Rules:

  * Only fluff. This means no angst, no smut. Understand? Good.
  * First come, first serve basis
  * If anything else comes up, I will add it to this list. 



Include in your request: 

  * platonic or romantic
  * who's in it
  * what the situation is



If your request doesn't meet any of the above, I will tell you which it doesn't meet. 

Have a great day y'all!


	2. ...A hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request from DinnerClub, one of the angst maestros. 
> 
> Platonic relationship between George and Sapnap?  
> Uh, the Dream Team lives together. George and Sapnap are up late at night (Dream is already asleep) and George admits that he was having a kind of stressful day (is this okay?) and Sapnap asks how he can help. George is all embarassed and says that physical touch helps to alleviate his stress. He quickly adds on that Sapnap doesn't have to do it (because ngl that kinda gay 😳) but Sapnap cuts him off and does it anyways like a real bro.

George walks in the door, slamming it a _little_ hard. There's a thud from the entryway like something fell off of a shelf. 

He groans, picking up the hat previously balanced very precariously on an overstacked shelf. He spends a few minutes trying to balance it on top of the shelf so it doesn't fall when he lets go but ultimately gives up in favor of putting it on the floor and moving on. 

Walking into the living room, Sapnap looks up from his phone to see George faceplant on the couch, laying there prone for a few minutes.

"Dude, are you okay? You've been sitting there for a while," Sapnap asks, putting down his phone.

"I just had a day," comes the muffled response from the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

George rolls onto his side so he can talk.

"I mean there was the stream earlier, for starters, with the stupid trap Dream set, and then just now with the store being out of SOUR CREAM of all things, the ONE thing we were out of."

"Well, you can't have known that Dream'd set that trap. There was no way, it's not like he told someone about it. Besides, that could have gotten literally anyone, it's not your fault it was you who fell for it. And secondly, we don't actually need sour cream all that badly. I don't think that's what's up."

George groaned again and rolled back onto his face.

"Do you want to talk about it or something?" 

"Not really," came the once again muffled reply.

"Well, is there something else I can do to make it better?" Sapnap asked, expecting something along the lines of "some chocolate would be nice," because who was he kidding, chocolate made everything better.

A beat.

"A hug would be nice," George said, lifting his head. "But you don't have to, I understand if that's-"

"Shut up George," Sapnap said, cutting him off. 

"If a hug makes it better than a hug is what you get," Sapnap stated with an air of finality, standing up and walking over to the couch where George lay with his face still buried in the cushion.

George sat up and was almost immediately tackled into the back cushion of the couch by a hug from Sapnap. He stiffens with surprise because he wasn't actually expecting a hug, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around the other boy after a moment.

"Better?" Rumbled Sapnap's voice next to his ear.

"Yeah. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was fluffy enough oh my god I was grinning and melting from the fluff writing it


	3. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Cwancy
> 
> Could you write something in Hogwart au? Like, all of them are going to Hogwart first time and they meet in train and are making friends with each other and when they are in Hogwart they wants to be in the same house. (its just an idea, i will appreciate everything as long as it's Hogwart au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the relationships here, so Dream and Sapnap already know each other, but George doesn't know anyone.

George peeks his head through one of the cabins on the Hogwarts Express. He had thought it was empty, but there were very clearly two boys his age in there. One on the left, in a bright green sweatshirt and a white mask with an odd smile drawn on it, and the other on the right, with a bandana on his head.

He stands there, stupidly, gathering the courage to ask them if he could sit in the cabin with them for the ride to Hogwarts. However, time was not on his side in this endeavor, it seemed.

"What are you standing there for? Do you want to sit in here?" The boy on the right spoke up before George could say anything. 

"If, if you don't mind, yeah, I'd like to sit in here," George replied meekly.

"Then come on in, dude, don't be shy, he doesn't bite," said the first boy, gesturing to the other boy. "I don't either, for the record, but he's being a little creepy and not saying anything." 

"Thanks," George says, moving inside to sit on the bench on the right, next to the boy who had invited him in. He moved to put his bag down and curl up in the corner with a book before the second boy asked him a question.

"What's your name?"

George looks up, surprised, at the boy who spoke. 

"I- uh- my name's George. What's your name?"

Before the boy in green could speak, however, the first boy spoke up. 

"He calls himself Dream, he doesn't like his name. Thinks he's dreamy, gonna get all the ladies," he mentions in a joking tone. 

"Well, it's better than Sapnap, so you better watch your mouth," Dream teases back.

George just looked at the two with wide eyes, confused. He was about to pick up his luggage and leave the cabin because these boys were just so  _ weird _ and he could probably find somewhere else to sit.

"Well, anyway, I totally understand if we're too weird for you, and you're welcome to just ditch us as soon as we get to Hogwarts, we get that we’re weird.”

George doesn’t respond. He doesn’t quite know how to answer that. 

He turns back to his book to continue reading. 

The boys continue chatting. Eventually, they get chatting about the house they think they’ll be in. George is very confused about what they’re talking about, he doesn’t know of any “houses”. 

“What are the houses?”

They both look at him in surprise. 

“You know, the houses,” states Dream. 

A blank stare. 

“You mean you don’t know?”

George shakes his head. “No, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"The Hogwarts Houses. There are 4 of them. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff," Sapnap explained. 

"Don't worry if you're confused, the Sorting Hat'll explain them all when we get to Hogwarts," Dream said.

"I am so very confused, but if you say someone'll explain it, I believe you." He got the feeling they would make good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult to get started. Hard to figure out what to do, but once I did it just... went. Like blank page, figured out where to start, 20 mins later I had a thing. Not sure how fluffy it actually is, but it's what I could get down. Might lengthen this in the future, because I think I've actually done a thing here.
> 
> Edit: shit I forgot to add the chapter title it's got a title now

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)


End file.
